El Príncipe, La Vagabunda y El Bastardo
by m3xiiii
Summary: Esta historia tiene diversos comienzos¿por cuál debería empezar?¿Por el príncipe?¿su hermanastro?también tenemos a la incomprensible ladronzuela llamada vagabunda mm cuantos eo que comenzare por decir donde sucedió esta historia Imaginaros un palacio de india enconcreto el Taj Mahal nuestra historia comienza en un palacio como ese en el cual secretos oscuros escondia


_**Bueno chicos y chicas hola de nuevo este el próximo fic**_

_**Para quien no lo sepa he tenido muchas ideas por las cuales no puedo seguir escribiendo porque no desaparecen de mi cabecita ;P **_

_**Si os gusta ya sabéis dejad comentario si veo los suficientes continuare con la historia a paso lento como con las demás pero me esforzare por que siga adelante si no quedara en espera ;P **_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo si eso**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1º Primer Encuentro <strong>_

_Toda historia tiene un comienzo el cual debería atraer a los oyentes de esos sucesos, pero esta historia tiene diversos comienzos... ¿por cuál debería empezar esta vez ?..._

_¿Por el príncipe? ¿O, su hermanastro sería mejor?...también tenemos a la bella y incomprensible ladronzuela llamada por todos vagabunda...mmmm... ¡hoo!...mmmm...cuantos comienzos..._

_Debería decidirme creo que comenzare por decir donde sucedió esta maravillosa historia _

_Imaginaros un palacio de india en concreto el Taj Mahal ya que nuestra historia comienza en un palacio como ese, un esplendoroso palacio en el cual secretos oscuros se ocultaban._

_El sultán de aquellos territorios acababa de morir la tristeza en el palacio era extrema como la malicia , seres despreciable envenenaron al próximo sultán creando rumores que no tardaron en llegar a los oídos del que se convertiría en sultán; esas malas lenguas decían que su padre nunca dejo de amar a una mujerzuela con la cual tuvo un hijo o hija que era mayor que él ,como suponéis la ira del joven príncipe no se izo esperar y mando buscar a esa mujer para que la llevaran ante el junto al hijo o hija de esta _

**(Narrado y pensamientos de Abhilasha) **

Todas las mañanas hago lo mismo, camino hasta la casa de Viktor ese estúpido pelinegro ¿cuándo dejara de pedirme que le cubra ante su madre?... ¿ahora qué hago?

me encontraba en la casa del pelirrojo en la puerta pensando en una forma de disculpar a Viktor que se fue como todos los días a conseguir algo de dinero, mi cabello castaño que ya estaba muy largo me molestaba en mis ojos de color verde , mientras tocaba mi cabello y arreglaba para ver a la madre de Viktor me acorde que me tocaba bañarme cosa que no soporto por que el agua está muy fría por ese motivo después de intentar que mi cabello estuviese todo a un lado comencé a sacudir mi ropa hasta que sentí que parecía más limpia

-mami ya ...(no pude creer lo que vi al abrir la puerta Abhaya la madre de Viktor estaba siendo golpeada por dos guardias del palacio mientras un tercero me miro con seriedad )Abhaya (pase por enfrente del guardia que me miro con seriedad y abrace a la madre de Viktor deteniendo los golpes de los soldados que comenzaron a dudar si golpear más a Abhaya, su cabello negro como el de Viktor estaba manchado con la sangre de su cuerpo que se distinguía por que su pelo era de un color más oscuro que el de su misma sangre, mi querida madre adoptiva intentaba abrir sus ojos verdes mientras procuraba sin conseguirlo por los golpes que le avían dado decirme que me marchara ) ¿cómo podéis hacer esto a una mujer? (chille furiosa comenzando a llorar por la frustración y la tristeza de ver a la única persona que ha cuidado de mi después de que mis padres me abandonaran de esa manera) ¿qué pasaría si fuera vuestra madre o hija?... dije indignada , el hombre que estaba serio comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cuando cesaron sus risas se me acerco y agarro del cabello levantándome del suelo y consiguiendo que soltara a Abhaya que estaba inconsciente

-te diré esto para que lo entiendas vagabunda (izo un gesto con el cual los otros dos guardias agarraron a la madre de Viktor al mismo tiempo que hablaba) hasta la mierda que sale de mi trasero vale más que la vida de vosotras dos juntas… soltó mi cabello golpeándome yo contra el suelo, la ira que sentí fue incontrolable mi cuerpo se movió sin pensar me puse de pie y golpee el rostro de ese hombre recibiendo este un puñetazo

-puede que mi vida no valga nada pero la de ella vale más que la del mismísimo sultán… mientras yo decía eso el hombre escupió al suelo entonces me golpeo de regreso al ver que su saliva contenía sangre, caí al suelo mientras intentaba no hacer caso a mi cerebro que me mandaba cerrar los ojos divise a el hombre con intención de golpeándome nuevamente cuando uno de los otros dos guardias lo detuvo, mis ojos se cerraron y mi boca que tenía planeado seguir reprochando se cerro

Mi estado por ese golpe fue el peor que he sentido, no era la primera vez que mi rostro recibía un golpe pero nuca uno tan fuerte y doloroso no recuerdo adonde nos llevaron ya que lo siguiente con lo que mi cerebro reaccionó fue con agua helada, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y mi cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto tan repentino de esta mi vista no se creía lo que veía, yo me encontraba en una habitación hermosa con un suelo frió en el cual me encontraba , sin mirar mucho a mi alrededor puse mis manos en el suelo y intente levantarme consiguiendo ponerme de rodillas pues al intentar levantarme el mismo soldado que me avía asestado el golpe me volvió a garrar de cabello, mi cabeza quedo mirando al frente observando una figura de un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises que me miraban con odio, mi cuerpo reacciono ante esa mirada mi respiración quiso detenerse por lo que se acorto como si mi propio cuerpo deseara desaparecer

-¿tú madre (comento el chico caminando hacia mí, sentí un tirón de mi cabello a cada paso que el daba para que no dejara de mirarle a la cara o eso supongo, pero el pánico que sentía era tal que no pude ni gritar, cuando estaba a poca distancia el chico continuo hablando) estuvo con el sultán? … yo no comprendía que decía o cual era su propósito, observaba sus ojos mientras deseaba moverme pero solo de intentarlo savia que recibiría un tirón del cabello, este miedo nunca creí que volvería a sentirlo

-señor (hablo el guardia a mi espalda, ese cerrando que me golpeo llamo la atención del joven que retiro su mirada de mí) es posible que esta vagabunda no sepa de sus orígenes… comento cambiando la cara del joven que ordenó con un gesto con la mano que se marchara, el hombre soltó mi cabello con brusquedad, yo no comprendía que pasaba ¿Dónde se encontraba Abhaya?... ¿Quién era este chico?...por alguna razón su cara me recordaba a la de Viktor … ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? … mientras me preguntaba todo eso una mano sujetó mi cara y unos ojos repletos de desprecio la examinaron, esa mirada me recordó a la de mis verdaderos padres, mis sentimientos que suelo ocultar se trasformaron en agua salada que comenzó a salir por mis ojos con desesperación provocando una sonrisa en la cara del muchacho que me agarraba soltándome después con desprecio

-la prostituta de tu madre está muerta… dijo con un tono burlón y de satisfacción en sus palabras, cuando caí en la cuenta de que hablaba de Abhaya mis ojos que miraban al suelo dejaron de derramar lagrimas, la confusión y incertidumbre se apoderaron de mi cuerpo

-no…no…Abhaya… ¿Cómo?.. Viktor … mi boca empezó a soltar palabras sin sentido las cuales el muchacho escuchaba con una expresión de satisfacción, yo no podía creer que mi madre adoptiva hubiera muerto ¿Cómo avía pasado? ¿Cómo se lo decía Viktor si era cierto? …

-¿Viktor? ¿Quién es? (dejo salir un sonido de su boca parecido al de una risa) el vagabundo de tu novio… afirmo con arrogancia y algo e rabia en su tono, yo me encontraba en estado de shock por lo que mi boca no pronuncio ni una sola palabra, la falta de palabras enfurecieron al chico que agarrando con brusquedad mi brazo derecho me levanto sin ninguna objeción de mi parte, mi cabeza me decía que era una pesadilla, si… una horrorosa pesadilla de la que despertaría

De un momento a otro mi cabello fue apartado de mi cara mis ojos verdes se quedaron mirando al vació, enfureciendo cada vez más a el desconocido que me agarraba sin cuidado, me pregunte si se podía sentir dolor en los sueños, no era algo tan descabellado si podías tener miedo ¿Por qué no sentir dolor?

**(Fin de Narración de Abhilasha)**

_El deseo de que ese acontecimiento fuera un sueño de Abhilasha era desmedido, aun así la muerte de su madre adictiva era un hecho; los soldados avían golpeado con fuerza diversas partes del cuerpos de Abhaya ocasionándole la muerte, una muerte dolorosa la cual paso suplicando que soltaran a la muchacha morena que avía cogido con ella, los ruego y suplicas de la madre adoptiva fueron ignorados por lo que esa joven muchacha se encontraba en frente del hermanastro de Viktor, un joven príncipe llamado Castiel_

**(Narrado y pensamientos de Castiel) **

Los inútiles de los soldados maltrataron demasiado a la madre de esta vagabunda, debería alegrarme por eso pero mi ira cada vez es mayor, no comprendo el porqué escuchar que la hija de esa mujerzuela decía el nombre de otro chico me enfureció mas ¿será esto lo que llaman amor de hermanos? ¿Sentiré la obligación de protegerla solo por conocer el dato que esta vagabunda no conoce?... no, me niego, aunque su cabello se parezca al de mi amado padre no tengo deber de protegerla, es mas debería humillarla y hacerla sentir ese sentimiento que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me entere de la infidelidad de padre, la ira, decepción, odio… todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos los sentirá en carne propia

Después de levantar a la vagabunda esa la arrastre asta mis aposentos no tenía claro que pretendía hacer con ella, esa chica sin oponerse en ningún momento me siguió como si su alma se hubiese escapado al decir esas palabras sin sentido en las cuales menciono a un chico, sus ojos parecían vacíos y su cuerpo en cuanto dejaba de agarrarlo se desplomaba en al suelo, su falta de emociones provocó mi rabia… ¿siendo mujer no le preocupaba encontrarse en los aposentos de un hombre? … se suponía que era mi hermana, ¿Cómo podía andar con esa apariencia por las calles? … me fije en sus ropas después de dejarla caer en la alfombra de mi cuarto, el cabellos lo tenia enredado eso podía ser por como el soldado la agarro para que no despegase los ojos de mi , pero sus ropas eran horrendas en su cuerpo llevaba un especie de vestido de una tela dura la cual no distinguía si era de color marrón o estaba así por la mugre que contenía, la suciedad no solo se encontraba en su ropa ya que su rostro y parte de piernas e brazos tenían algún que otro cumulo de porquería, lo único decente en ella eran sus ojos los cuales en estos momentos miraban hacia una pared inertes con desesperación, esa mirada no iba dirigida a mi aun así decidí que deseaba que esos ojos me miran con todas la emociones que esa vagabunda pudiera sentir, sin dudarlo mande llamar a unas sirvientas a las cuales mande asear a esa chica, la cual se supone que es mi hermana

**(Fin de Narración de Castiel)**

_Esa noche un deseo de protección creció en su interior, él joven príncipe sintió un deseo incontrolable el cual no comprendía, avía estado con muchas mujeres pero ese primer encuentro entre dos desconocidos causo emociones que jamás había sentido; ese día uno de los desconocidos se encapricho sin darse cuenta mientras en el otro despertó odio en su interior por los sucesos acontecidos y por ocurrir… así comenzare esta vez la historia en la cual falta el más importante de todos el bastardo del sultán un joven del cual hablare en nuestro próximo encuentro _


End file.
